Foot Clan, meet the Pack,
by purplefern
Summary: ...Pack, meet the Foot clan. Wolf and Bradford try to figure out how they could sound so similar but act so different.


_Wah! Random Gargoyles crossover! I've been watching Gargoyles recently, and this little idea came to me. Like I usually warn when writing something new, could be OOC. _

* * *

Shredder looked down at his three newly-hired henchmen. Since Karai was…-here he swallowed; cruel as he was, what had happened to his adopted daughter sickened him- gone, he would need new hands. He had heard of this Pack, and after learning they were in prison, he got them out (legally, of course. Oroku Saki had plenty of money). The Pack were hunters, pretty ruthless, if not insane. But at this moment the status of their sanity hardly mattered to the Shredder, he was more desperate than ever for revenge on Hamato Yoshi, after what he had done to his daughter. He needed him and his wretched turtles killed, and this Pack seemed to have just the right amount of insanity and need for bloodshed to get it done, and get it done _painfully_. Tigerclaw and Rahzar had too much a sense of honor, and Xever was proving more and more useless. No point even listing why Baxter would be useless for this cause.

After he explained to the Pack their job, Hyena just gave him a wild smile, "Hey, you busted us out of jail _and _we get to violently kill things? I think I'm gonna like it here."

"You will not be killing anything just yet. For now Tigerclaw and Bradford will show you where you will be staying while you work for me."

"How about showing us the kitchen, instead? I'm starving" said Wolf.

Jackal rolled his remaining human eye at him, "Just like you to think with your stomach."

Meanwhile, Bradford was staring at the wolf mutate with mild shock, first because he was talking back to _the Shredder_ (did he want to die?), and also because he sounded just like him, even down to the growling undertones! Rahzar cast a nervous glance to the Shredder, feeling unreasonably guilty because the voice talking back was so similar to his; it made it feel like _he _was the one who had talked back.

Surprisingly, the Shredder didn't seem upset by the new-comer's impudent remark, instead saying "Alright then, in that case, Bradford!" Bradford instantly stood in attention, ears held down as a sign of the Shredder's authority, as he had been instinctively doing since after his mutation ( he saw it as just another way to show his Master respect)"Show our new ally to the kitchens."

"Yes, Master" he said to the Shredder, before saying to Wolf in a low growl, "Come on"

"So, if we're not going to get to kill anything yet, do you have something we _could_ do?" he heard Hyena nearly whine as he left the throne room. Rahzar shook his head upon hearing that; these people had some nerve to talk to the Shredder like they did, either that or they were crazier than he thought.

"For once, have patience, sister." The next part was whispered, so Bradford barely heard it, "I feel like this guys going to be more lenient than anyone who's ever hired us. Just wait, you'll see."

"I hope so" was the last thing Bradford could hear clearly before the two canine mutants rounded a corner towards the Foot HQ kitchens.

"So…" came the voice, eerily similar to his own, of the mutate from behind him

Bradford decided that he'd give this guy a little helpful advice, "You'd be smart to stop talking back to the Shredder. He's a guy that you do _not _want mad at you." Remembering all the beatings he'd taken from the Shredder whenever he failed him, he suppressed a shudder and added in his thoughts _I would know. _

Wolf huffed in disagreement, "He doesn't threaten me. Ah, he's just another money bag who needs someone out of the way. That's all."

Bradford just shook his head in pity. This guy was doomed if that was how he saw the Shredder. Although in the back of his mind he couldn't help but grin at the thought of getting to hear someone _else's _whimpers and howls of pain at the Shredder's claws. It would be _very _nice to have the Shredder mad at someone else for a change. So, he simply shrugged and replied, "Master Shredder does have a lot of money."

"You're telling me" replied Wolf with a greedy glint in his eyes, "The guy's probably more loaded than Xanatos. This job's going to have one great payoff."

That comment just fully bewildered Bradford. First off, what the heck would freaks like him (like them, he supposed, resignedly) _do _with money? And second, he really had no fear or respect for Shredder at all, did he? Thinking that after breaking them out of prison, that Shredder would pay them _on top _of that? Even Xever was smart enough to figure out that he owed _Shredder_, not the other way around. Yep, this idiot was doomed.

Wolf noticed his expression, and guessed at least his first thought, "You'd be surprised how much people ignore when you have enough money. But, hey, it's worth it for this, right?"

Rahzar gave him a dead-panned look. "What?"

"The price was worth it for the strength, the speed, the power, for senses better than any pathetic human's. Right? Jackal and Hyena think they're so much better with their machines, but we made the better choice. "

His opinion of Wolf went even lower than before. Was he saying that he had _chosen _to be a mutant, and worse, he thought _Bradford had? _

"How _crazy _do you think I am that you think I _chose _to be like this?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "I want nothing more than to be human again, and you really _are_ insane if you _like _being a mutant freak!"

At this remark, Wolf looked practically offended, saying, "There's nothing crazy about wanting to be strong. And that's what I wanted, so I got it" he narrowed his eyes and glared at Bradofrd, "I bet if you used what you were to your advantage, you would have defeated these 'turtles' of yours. I'll just have to do it for you."

That's it! He couldn't stand this guy any longer! Fortunately, they had made it to the entrance of the kitchen, so with a growl he shoved other mutant towards the door, and stormed off towards his room as quickly as he could.

He should have known that as soon Wolf talked back to Shredder that he would have issues with the guy. Heck, as soon as he knew his name was "Wolf" he should have known. Oh, sure, the two sounded like twins, and they sort of resembled each other now that he really thought about it, but Wolf really was just an idiot on more levels than he thought could exist. But, Bradford knew he was stuck with him (although he'd avoid him like the plague), and at least now he could look even more forward to Wolf's inevitable punishments at the hands of the Shredder.

* * *

_I hope the Pack was at least sort of in-character. I just love the irony that Bradford and Wolf have so much in common (canine mutants, bad guys, in groups of main antagonists, voiced by the same guy), but really are not similar at all. Fun fact, in "The Gauntlet", the episode where Bradford gets mutated into Dogpound, they fight on top of the Wolf Hotel. I don't know if that was an intentional reference, but it is funny. R&amp;R, until next chapter? (Should I write more? Please let me know what you think.) _


End file.
